


Masquerade

by eurydice72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydice72/pseuds/eurydice72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ygraine wasn't really a woman?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the genderswap bonus challenge at 2012 Summerpornathon

The back of his knees trembled as Uther swallowed his cock, but Grey’s only recourse to keep from collapsing was to fist the bedcurtains and pray his release came swiftly. As much as he would’ve loved knotting his fingers in Uther’s hair and dictating the rhythm, he couldn’t. This was Uther’s sole rule for their morning ritual. He might be on his knees, but he was still Grey’s king and master.

When prayers failed him, he begged. Shamelessly. At least until Uther slipped the hand that wasn’t squeezing Grey’s balls between his buttocks and pressed two fingers deep inside. Because then his voice vanished, his slim body arching, hips thrusting to bury more of his length in Uther’s throat as Uther devoured every drop.

His bones liquefied, and he sank back onto their bed, lashes fluttering shut. He drifted in blissful half-sleep as Uther continued to suck his softening shaft, cleaning him up thoroughly before finally withdrawing. A moment later, the familiar cool metal of his cage cradled his cock.

“Your turn,” Grey murmured. “Though you’ll have to come up here. I seem to have lost the ability to move.”

Uther’s chuckle warmed the room. “Not today, I’m afraid. I have an early meeting with the Council.” His callused fingers caught Grey’s and tugged. “Come. Let’s get you dressed.”

He obeyed, relying on Uther’s strength to rise and follow him to the wardrobe. Another of their rituals, though Grey knew Uther enjoyed dressing him in the pretty gowns as much as he saw it as a necessity. Camelot had not been ready to accept their king with a male lover, and Uther had not been willing to give Grey up for the sake of appearances. This charade gave Uther everything he had ever wanted.

Except an heir.

He waited until Uther stood behind him, head bent as he tightened Grey’s laces. “I’ve come to a decision.”

“Hm? About what?”

“About Nimueh’s offer. We should take it.”

Uther slowly lifted his gaze and met Grey’s in the mirror. Hope burned in its depths, and the fierce certainty that Grey had made the right choice stole the last of his breath. “It will mean more pretense.” His words were careful, modulated as they became when he exercised his greatest restraint. “You’ll be confined to the citadel for months around the birth so nobody discovers the truth.”

“I know.”

“And you would do this for me anyway?”

“I would do it for us.”

He gasped when Uther shouted in glee, catching Grey in his arms and whirling him about the room. How could he doubt this decision when it gave Uther such happiness? Besides, Nimueh had promised the child would be a part of both of them, the best of everything they had to offer.

Grey would suffer through whatever magic it took, whatever masquerade he needed to play, to make that happen.


End file.
